


It Wasn't Worth It (Fixing the Timelines)

by FanGirlStephie



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: Henry has just finished his last path. The Revenged ending. Since it was his last, he will be stuck in that timeline. He is now the Revenged!Henry. But as he laid there, he thought... it wasn't worth it. He didn't want to kill them all. He was mad sure, but this wasn't him. He wants a chance to retry one last time. The master of the timelines gives him his last retry. But with conditions. Now Henry has to start all the way back to the beginning. And the master will only help him if he dies. Henry has to make his own choices and no more branching paths. And... he still has his cyborg body.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Final Rewind After Countless Rewinds Left Me Begging For One More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971721) by [OliveShen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveShen/pseuds/OliveShen). 



> This has been inspired by Ending the Cycle, created by Mello. And by The Final Rewind After Countless Rewinds Left Me Begging For One More by OliveShen.

"Was it… worth it?"

Reginald's voice played on repeat in Henry's mind. The thief turned cyborg laid slumped against a large rock. He was slowly dying, he could feel it. Was this it? This was his last path. The rule was that his last path would be his permanent timeline.

This was the Revenged ending. He was now the Revenged!Henry. But he never wanted to be. Sure he was mad about being betrayed. But he understood where Reginald was coming from. Henry never wanted any revenge. He just wanted riches and a good and comfortable life.

"No Reginald, it wasn't worth it." Henry thought. "I wish… I wish I could have just one last retry. I wish I could make things right."

"Is that so? Is that what you truly wish for?" A voice suddenly was heard.

Henry had no idea where the source of the voice was. He couldn't see anyone around. Even with him turning his head slowly, he still didn't see anyone.

"Where…? Where are you?" Henry thought again.

"You can't see me. But you already know me. You would refer to me as the Fail Text. But I like to refer to myself as... the Master of the Timelines." The voice spoke again.

"Master of… the timelines? You… You're the one who forced me into this. You're the one who pulls all the strings!" Henry thought a little angrily.

“Yes. I am. But don’t be mad at me. I’m going to grant your wish.” The master of timelines said.

“You… you are?” Henry thought in slight shock.

“But there will be a few… exceptions. Firstly, your retry will send you back to the very beginning. Second, I will not be helping you except for when you die. But that’s the only thing I’ll do. I won’t give you options, or items, or even fail texts. You have to make all the choices and there will be no going back to choose a different path. Lastly, you will remain in your cyborg form. As a reminder of what has happened and why you are doing all of this. Do you understand?” The master of timelines told Henry.

Henry mulled it over for a moment. But just a short moment. He knew what he was going to decide. “I understand. I agree to your conditions. I want to fix this. I want to make everything right.” He thought to the voice.

“Be warned, Henry. Doing this may cause dier repercussions. Things may not be completely… stable. But once you finish, it should be alright.” The master of timelines warned.

“Fine. Just get this started already!” Henry thought impatiently.

“Ok then. Let us begin episode 6, Fixing the Timelines.” The master of timelines said.

Right after the voice spoke, a weird glitchy portal opened up. It sucked Henry into it. He gasped as he began feeling better. As if his body was rewinding to before he got shot by Reginald. Soon enough though, he got spat out right out of a portal to the exact spot next to The Bank. He was still a cyborg, but otherwise ok, and now he was back at the beginning.

“I’m on my own now. I need to think of what to do. I must get arrested and steal the diamond so that I will get kidnapped by the government. At the airship, I will be able to start fixing things. But how should I get in?” Henry whispered to himself.

He looked down at his robot arm. He still had all of his cybernetic enhancements. He still had all of his powers. He still has plenty of things he could do. Which starts to give him some ideas. 

He could fly up to the roof and sneak in.

He could lazer the wall of The Bank.

He could charge in through the front with his arm transformed.

He could earthbend The Bank.

He could use his zero-point energy on The Bank.

He could use Reference, have him sneak in, and then switch places.

Henry wasn’t sure which idea to try first. He really didn’t want to die right away and have the voice make fun of him for it. But which one will be successful in getting him arrested? Is it the last idea like in breaking the bank? Or is it a different idea cause he’s on his own now? Which one to choose?


	2. Chapter 2

Henry finished thinking about it and made his choice. Might as well be bold and charge head in! It’s what Charles would want to do. So why not? He really hoped this won’t be a fail right off the bat.

So Henry took a deep breath and pressed his chest with his robot hand. Armor consumed his body a lot like the nano-suit. But this time, the helmet looked like a rhino.

Henry walked over to the front of the building. He stood there with a grin on his face as the guards in front of the building questioned what he was doing. Then Henry began to run towards them full speed.

The two guards immediately reacted. They pulled out their guns and began to shoot. Henry smirked as the bullets bounced off his armor. But then his eyes widened as he saw one of them suddenly take out a rocket launcher.

“What the-?!” Henry exclaimed before getting shot and killed by the rocket.

He gasped as he was brought back to before he made his choice. He looked around for a second and saw that he was ok.

“Wow. Failing right away. How long have you been doing this exactly? Like 12 years? You’re such a noob still.” The master of timelines made a snarky remark.

“I don’t have fail texts anymore, but I still have to hear your remarks?” Henry questioned in annoyance.

“Yep! Isn’t it great?” The master of timelines said. Henry sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Using Reference to enter the building and then swap places should work. It’s simple, right?” He said to himself.

He gave a nod and then did a pose to summon his Spirit. Reference appeared and he pointed at The Bank. Reference smashed through the wall with a punch. A guard on the inside was shocked. He did some hand signs and a multi-tailed fox appeared around his body. The guard then fought Reference and managed to kill Henry.

Henry gave a frustrated groan as he appeared back to where and when he was. “Huh… it seems that a spirit can’t stand a chance against a literal all-powerful demon… Good to know.” The master of timelines commented.

Henry groaned in response. This was beginning to get ridiculous. He just wanted to get this over with now so that he can fix everything. But no, he has to figure out which idea of his will actually work.

Henry decided to try cutting a hole in the wall with his laser hand. It didn’t work when it was a laser he had to hold, but it might work this time. They had way better control now. Well, he hoped at least. The robot parts were still pretty new.

Henry charged up his laser with his hand pointed at the wall of the bank. He let out a yell as he blasted the wall. But it wasn’t a simple laser that came out. It was a large light blue energy beam. It destroyed the bank and somehow circled around the earth and turned Henry to dust.

“Well… now you know how Right Hand Man felt. What goes around, comes around, am I right?” The master of timelines chuckled as he remarked.

Henry was brought back to life and everything was as it was before. Henry sighed again and thought about what to try next. He shrugged and decided the most simple solution was probably the best. He’ll fly up and sneak in. Quick, easy, simple, and a little boring. So it will probably work.

Henry then summoned his rocket-like wings and flew up to the roof. He took a moment to look around the roof when he landed. He spotted a vent and climbed through it. He searched through the vent until he spotted the vault the money was in. He smiled at the memory and jumped down. The alarms went off immediately and Henry smiled as he raised his arms. Guards came in and yelled for him to remain still.

Usually, there would be some kind of time jump and Henry would be in the prison. But that didn’t happen this time. He really was on his own this time around. He was ordered to walk out slowly with his hands in the air and he did so.

He allowed the guards to restrain him. He watched as they had police arrive. Henry immediately spotted Rupert out of the group of police. As he was getting cuffed and then driven to the prison, he wondered about how things would play out. Would the package still arrive like usual? That’s what gave him his options so… maybe it wouldn’t.

“Hey, Rupert? How’s Dave doing?” Henry decided to speak up. Rupert and his partner looked at him in surprise for a moment. Then Rupert looked suspicious.

“How the hell do you know my name? And Dave’s for that matter? We don’t associate with criminals.” Rupert replied.

“You can say it was like… another lifetime. But how is he?” Henry responded. Every time he thought back on it, he felt bad for what happened to Dave. It was his fault after all. But he’ll fix it this time.

“I don’t get why you would care but, Dave’s fine. I’ve been showing him the ropes and stuff. Once he gets some confidence, he’ll be a great cop.” Rupert finally answered.

Henry smiled a little. “Yeah. I’m sure he will be.” He said quietly, mostly to himself.

Soon enough he arrived at the prison. Henry was put in that familiar cell he knows so well. He has to time this right. At least, he assumed so. He’ll stay for a bit and think of some plans. Then when the time is right, he’ll break out.

Henry marked the time that passed by carving into the wall of the prison cell. Once the carvings tallied up to the same amount as before, he knew it was time. He has thought of six different plans for this day to try.

The first plan was to blast through the place with his cybernetic powers. His second plan was to get to the roof and fly away. The third plan was to request his one phone call. The fourth plan was to turn his arm into a drill and dig his way out. The fifth plan was to blend in and use a virtual disguise with his cybernetics. Finally, the last plan was to fight off all the guards and walk out.

Henry was thinking of what to try first when Rupert and Dave walked up. “Oi! You!” Rupert called out to get his attention.

Henry looked up curiously. He didn’t think he was getting the package. “You said you knew me and Dave, right?” Rupert then asked.

Henry gave a nod. “Yeah. I do.” He said simply.

Rupert then turned to Dave. “See, Dave? I told you he’s nuts! He keeps saying he knows us!” He said.

Dave looked surprised. “But that doesn’t make any sense. I’ve never seen anyone like him before. I think I would remember. I mean he’s… you know… like…” Dave said and stumbled over his words. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“A cyborg?” Henry finished for him.

“Y-Yeah… I didn’t want you to get offended or anything like that and… yeah…” Dave said nervously. Henry couldn’t help the small smile. Same old Dave.

“Your lunch will be brought in a bit, kay?” Rupert then said. He turned to leave. “Come on, Dave. Let’s go see if there are any packages or mail. And leave this crazy terminator guy.”

“O-Ok sir!” Dave stuttered and followed Rupert.

“Wait!” Henry called out. They stopped and turned to him. “You two should join the government military. You two would do really well there. You two are great partners.” He said with a small smile.

“W-What?! I just started this job! I-I can’t be part of the military! I’m worth that!” Dave exclaimed in embarrassment.

Rupert turned to him. “What do you mean you’re not worth it?! You’ve been great at this job so far! You would be great in the military. You work really hard and you’re really determined. I bet after whipping you into shape and getting some confidence, I’ll make you more than ready for the military!” He told Dave.

Dave blushed and looked away. “I-I don’t know. I mean… I’m not really… I…” He stuttered.

“Nope. No more “I’m not”! I will prove it to you! You’re awesome! And we’re gonna join the military and be amazing soldiers! Now come on! I’m gonna teach you how to shoot lots of different guns!” Rupert then said.

Dave blushed as Rupert took his hand and pulled him away. Henry gave a sigh of relief. That’s one thing fixed at least. Dave will be ok and Rupert won’t have a grudge against him. Maybe they can actually be friends now. That would be nice.

Henry smiled to himself as he refocused his thoughts. He has to break out of here. Now then… blast, roof, phone, drill, blend in, or fight? Which one to choose first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote Here!! https://linkto.run/p/G26TXWMS


	3. Chapter 3

Henry decided to try the roof first. The roof led to the sneaky rank before. Maybe that luck will still stick around now? With that thought, Henry used his robotic arm to bend the bars of the cell. Rupert and Dave looked back from the noise, but from their angle, they didn’t see the bent bars. So they kept on walking and chatting.

The cyborg breathed a sigh of relief and silently walked out of the cell. He went into the closet and through the vent to the roof. After busting out of the vent and onto the roof, he saw the box of items was no longer there. He really wasn’t able to use any old options.

Henry then took a breath and jumped off the roof. He activated his rocket wings but nothing happened. An error sound kept happening when he tried. He then realized the police disabled his cybernetic powers. Henry then slammed into the ground with a bone-cracking thud.

“Your cybernetics were disabled. Noob.” The master of timelines remarked.

“Yeah. I realized that.” Henry said begrudgingly. He grumbled to himself as he was brought back.

Next, he decided to try and blend in. He fiddled with his cybernetics. “Come on! Come on!” He grumbled to himself. He smiled as he managed to turn on his disguise ability.

He used his disguise to make himself look like a police officer. A police hat appeared on his head and his cybernetics looked human again. He grinned mischievously as he thought about his plan.

“H-Hey! Help!” He called out, waving a hand through the bars. Rupert and Dave looked back and saw the seemingly average police officer in the cell. They walked over to Henry curiously.

“What the heck?! What happened?” Rupert asked.

“The prisoner tricked me in here and ran off!” Henry lied. Rupert raised an eyebrow.

“And you didn’t do anything? You didn’t fight him or nothing?” He asked.

“I-I did all I could! He was too strong!” Henry replied, a little nervous.

“Then how come we didn’t hear anything? We haven’t left the area yet.” Rupert said as he crossed his arms, looking doubtful of Henry’s words.

“Uh…” Henry uttered, not being able to think of anything.

“Tase him,” Rupert said to Dave. Dave took out his taser and used it on Henry.

Henry’s body spazzed and fell to the ground. His disguise faltered and he twitched on the ground. His cybernetics depowered and turned off. Henry couldn’t move at all. He gasped for breath as he could still feel the electricity in him.

“Now think about what you did. We’ll have someone come by and check you over. They’ll make sure to really make it so you can’t use your robot parts like that again.” Rupert then told Henry. “Come on Dave.” The two then left again for real this time.

“Rupert has been doing this since the end of high school. You really think you could fool him so easily?” The master of timelines asked with a laugh.

The cyborg only gave a sigh in response. He then got placed back in time again to before he decided what to do. He thought for a moment and decided to try to activate his drill and dig out of here. The drill option used to lead to the badass bust out rank. Hopefully, he didn’t have to dodge those bullets on his own.

He opened up his arm and worked on trying to activate his drill transformation. When he heard a click he grinned. He flicked his arm out and it turned into a big drill. His grin turned mischievous as he started it up and drug through the floor.

He didn’t stop drilling. He went through the closed-off bathroom and each floor underneath it. As soon as he was spotted, the officers were trying to grab him. He prayed that he wouldn’t be grabbed as he went through each floor. He spun the drill as fast as he could.

But then as he about to fall through to the last floor, a group of officers was waiting for him. They must have radioed to everyone about him and where he would drop down at. Henry yelled as he dropped right in the middle of the group. He was drilling into the Earth but all the police grabbed him.

They pushed him roughly against the wall. It caused his arm to flick and turn into its blade form. Henry kicked and fought back. He managed to get out of their grasp and was ready to fight them.

The police immediately took out their guns. They shot at him and he dodged and used his blade to make them ricochet. He fought with them, trying to be quick since he knew more were probably on their way right now.

“Is this how Right felt? This is… amazing! I feel so strong and fast and… the adrenaline rush! Whoo!” Henry cheered and he fought with all the police and ran towards the door.

As he ran to the door, all the other officers were in front of the door, barricading it. Henry skidded to a stop as they all pointed their many different weapons at him. Henry wasn’t sure what to do for a second with police in front and running up behind him. But then he remembered his choice.

Henry smiled and turned his arm back into the drill. He quickly drilled down and then forward. He heard lots of bullets behind him. He popped back up out of the ground a bit away from the door. He began running as he worked on turning his cybernetics on again.

He heard the police continuing to chase him. But he cheered as he finally turned it back on. He activated his wings and flew off. He grinned victoriously as he looked back and saw the angry police getting smaller and further away.

“Two episodes down. And I helped Rupert and Dave. I hope they stay partners for a long time. Next is Stealing the Diamond.” Henry thought out loud. He gave a relieved sigh as he could finally relax from the anxiety of having to escape the prison on his own.

“What shall you do for the diamond, Henry? Any ideas?” The master of timelines asked, curious.

“I’m not sure yet. The government will know whether I sneak in or bust in. So that part doesn’t really matter. But since I have my full cybernetic power back, I might just bust in for the fun of it.” Henry replied with a laugh.

Hmm… Bust in or sneak in? Which way should he do? He’ll have to come up with a plan either way. But which method for his plans? He’ll have to think about this and get some ideas while he waits for the Tunisian exhibit to open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote here! The next chapter will be a little short for the choices. https://linkto.run/p/D9DPNKAM

**Author's Note:**

> Vote here! It will then be written from the most amount of votes to the least until the right choice gets chosen. https://linkto.run/p/BEQKURWY


End file.
